Moe Kill
Overview Moe Kill is the first battle mechanic they teach, other than attack. Though not neccessary for winning battles, it can be used for defeating enemies without fighting, powering up the G-Castle, get powerful items, and increase charm levels faster (needed for story progression). Successful Moe Kill Successful Moe Kill is mainly based on Charm Level and the enemy's Moe Affinity. The moods and phrases do not matter much as picking the right affinity and having enough charm level. If charm level is high enough, there is no need to worry about picking phrases during the main story or enemies, but it does matter when Moe Killing crystals in the Mugen Field or Post Game. Static (non-random) factors ' #'Charm Level - Having higher charm makes the Peon and Item bar fill up faster. Higher charm does not reduce Frenzy generated. #'Enemy Charm Resistance' - An invisible variable that gets higher on stronger enemies. Frenzy is generated faster so higher charm level is needed to surpass the Frenzy bar. #'Frenzy Resistance' - How easily an enemy gets frenzied. Bosses have the lowest resistance and get frenzied the easiest. #'Moe Affinity' - The Peon, Item, and Frenzy bar will fill up based on the enemy and the player's affinity. Example, matching up the opponents affinity will change them into Shampuru. Ignore Moe Kill phrase charts and collect Shampurus to increase charm levels. It can still be impossible to peon a master point using the correct affinity and phrases if your charm level is not high enough. If your charm level is too low but is pretty close to capturing it, you will have to rely on Random Factors. These can either help, or make the outcome worse depending on real life luck. #Enemy mood - randomizes at the beginning of battle and after each captivate action. #Phrases - Each phrase reacts differently to an enemy's mood. It also has a different success rates which is only displayed in Mugen Souls Z. Picking the same phrase to the same enemy mood will give different results. When does selecting the correct phrase matter? In the Mugen Field or Post game, the crystals scale their charm resistance according to the player's charm level, making the Moe Kill system a purely random mechanic, rather than Charm Level based. Peon Change Matching the target's Moe Affinity will increase the pink meter. This is the easiest one to figure out since it just involves picking the same Moe as the enemy. The reward for this succeeding will grand 5x the Shampuru. Selecting the matching affinity will increase the Peon Gauge the highest which should be self explanatory. *Captivate Ego enemies using the Ego form *Captivate Sadist enemies using the Sadist form *Captivate Masochist enemies using the Masochist form *Captivate Bipolar enemies using the Bipolar form *Captivate Graceful enemies using the Graceful form *Captivate Ditz enemies using the Ditz form *Captivate Hyper enemies using the Hyper form *Captivate Terse enemies using the Terse form Success is determined by Charm Level and the enemy's Charm Resistant (invisible counter), even 1% charm makes can make exponential difference. Item Change This is done by selecting a different form from the target's Moe Affinity. The reward for captivating them using the yellow meter will grant Shampuru x2, Normal drop, Rare drop and Combo drop. *'Ego'~Bipolar and Bipolar~Ego *'Sadist'~Terse and Terse~Sadist *'Masochist'~Graceful and Graceful~Masochist *'Ditz'~Hyper and Hyper~Ditz Trivia Generally, all enemies will have matching Peon and Item Captivate Resistance but there is only one exception where enemies have different Peon and Item Resistance, and that is during the Moe Kill introduction tutorial. The enemies have an astronomical amount of Item Charm Resistance so it is impossible to turn them into items. They also have a higher Frenzy Resistance which is why they cannot get frenized in the Tutorial either. Frenzy Natural causes: The Moe Kill command will always generate the same amount of Frenzy according to the enemy size and strength. Generally, bosses have extremely low Frenzy Resistance so they frenzy easily. It will take 2 to 3 turns max, regardless of charm level and affinity, for them to get frenzied. Charm Level only helps with generating more Peon and Item Meter so it can surpass the Frenzy bar. There is no static variable (but there are random variables) to reduce the amount of frenzy that fills up. It will increase at the same rate no matter how high the Charm Level is. When enemies are in Frenzy, all of their stats will increase 50% (except for Move). Their AI will also start using more powerful attacks, making the fight drastically harder. It is often considered bad when fighting powerful enemies but the reward for beating them is 3x the Shampuru which is better than beating them normally so it can be advantageous to increasing charm level. Opposite forms will cause Frenzy: Besides getting 3x the Shampuru, there are other moments to where causing frenzy is beneficial such as activating Fever Mode by Frenzying the Large Crystal. It can be harder to anger the crystal in places where charm doesn't affect the outcome and using the opposite Moe Affinity will cause it the most. The forms that cause each other to Frenzy happens to be their contender during the Mugen Souls Saimoe tournament held by Dengeki Playstation in 2011. See external links for the "Saimoe Tournament round 1 results" Misc info There are some Affinities that work as a weaker version of other Affinities, this is useful incase one form is extremely low and can substitute which is quite rare. *Ego can increase the Peon Meter for Sadist and vice versa *Masochist can increase the Peon Meter for Terse and vice versa *Bipolar can increase the Peon Meter for Hyper and vice versa *Graceful can increase the Peon Meter for Ditz and vice versa External links *http://dengekionline.com/elem/000/000/447/447057/index-4.html Mugen Souls Saimoe tournament, round one. Category:Gameplay Category:Accuracy problem Category:Mugen Souls Category:Chou-Chou